swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beard Trials 2
DM: Ethan PCs: Roth, Tuck, Tashi, Gibbles Players: Donovan, Joe, Savanna, Tristin, Alex Questline: The Beard Trials The Beard Club had gathered together for their monthly meeting. Morrie had brewed is strongest ale for the occasion. Dundy talked with Malovar about Chickens and the afterlife, as Draven and Bor arm wrestled in the center of the room. Norok sat with Morrie, sharing his latest mind bending riddle when all of a sudden, Morrie had an idea! "What if we gather men from across the world to solve Norok's riddles?" Dundy looked over to his dwarven buddy and raised a valid point. "Why would they want to compete though?" Morrie was stumped. Then, Norok piped up. "We could let them into the Beard Club!" the group seemed open to this. all but Dundy, who was still unsure. "But then what if they're ONLY smart? we don't want scrubs." Draven spoke up in agreement. "True. A scrub is a guy who can't get no love from me." the group sat in thought for a while when Bor suggested "What if it's an arm wrestling competiton? Then they'd all be strong!" Malovar then spoke up, saying "then they might be stupid as shit." Norok jumped up on a table and declared "I KNOW! We shall create an obstacle course testing Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma!" the group saw that it was good and said that it was good. And so, Dundy Blew the battle horn and sent out the decree that the Beard Trials were to take place. Now, after Boxer's narrow victory over Roth, Beard Trials 2 is soon to begin! Bearded warriors from across the Multiverse are flocking in to earn a place in the Beard Club's outer ring!! The Beard Trials 2 was a quest that took place in March 2016. Roth was the only returning competitor, and was expected to win. The course was designed by Ethan, Donovan and Tristin. The course has 4 stages with the first three involving puzzles and challenges testing all six base stats of the level one characters. The fourth stage however, is a direct challenge to the Beard Club's inner circle. in the event of a stage 4 tie, the competitors will go on to the fifth stage, made up of a line of shots concocted by Morrie. Stage One: # Hammer Smash! (Strength) Hit the pad, make the ringer hit the bell. # Wall Jump! (Dexterity) over and under and over and over # Mini Shots! (Constitution) a small line of shots getting stronger as you go # Math! (Intelligence) LOL # History (Intelligence) Test your knowledge of Beard Club history # Choose the cat! (Wisdom) One of these felines are evil... tell me which! # Owl Bear Taming (Wisdom) sucks for you, bud # Was It Enough? (Charisma) convince this douche with the fucked up arm that you're worthy. Second Stage # Foot Race (Dexterity/Constitution) # Dolphin Jumps (Dex/Con) # Drain-O (Dex/Con) # . # . # . # . # Get The Girl! Third Stage (18-19 means they're impressed and pass you. 20 means you succeed) # Knock Out Draven! (Strength) you have to punch Draven and knock him unconcious # Dodge Malovar! (Dexterity) Malovar throws 20 logs at you. you must dodge at least 18 # Take a punch from Bor! (Constitution) Bor punches you in the face. good luck. # Beat Morrie at Chess! (Intelligence) The international chess champ challenges you # Solve Norok's riddle! (Wisdom) Norok has a riddle that's stumped all his buddies. can you be the first to prevail? # Out Beard Dundy! (Charisma) '''Nuff said. '' It is expected that with Roth's near miss in the last competition, he will be the winner, however, many new competitors will be present. Category:Ethan's Quests Category:Quests Category:The Beard Trials